migstoriesfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Chinese Project: Above and Beyond
Chinese Project: Above and Beyond ist das Prequel zu Chinese Project: A New World und wird 2016 erscheinen. Handlung Die Chinesen wollen das Vorrecht haben, als erster auf dem Mond gewesen zu sein. Deshalb wird Ping Pong auf eine Zeitreise entsandt, um das zu korrigieren. Doch anstatt im Jahre 1969 anzukommen, landet Ping Pong im Jahre 4000 vor Christus. Dort lernt er eine hübsche Ägypterin namens Iss-Iss kennen, mit der er völlig sinnlos nach Theben reist. Ping nennt sie der Einfachheit helber nur "Isis" und er erfährt, dass sie eigentlich aus der Steinzeit kommt und irgendwie ins alte Ägypten teleportiert wurde. Aber was Pong nicht ahnt: Ihm folgt ein seit 72 Millionen Jahren für ausgestorben geltendes Mosasaurus. Als Pong in Theben ankommt und den Zeitsprung zurück in die Gegenwart wagt, springt das Mosasaurus aus dem Wasser und frisst den Schalter für den Zeitsprung. Dadurch wird Pong zusammen mit seiner Begleiterin und dem Mosasaurus ins Jahr 1989 geschickt. Er stellt fest, dass er in Berlin einen Tag nach der Maueröffnung ist. Schafft er es mithilfe der verbliebenen Kommunisten, den Schalter wieder zu reparieren? Als Ping endlich den funktionierenden Schalter wieder in den Händen hat, wird der Schalter gestohlen. Es beginnt eine heikle Verfolgungsjagd durch Berlin, bei der einige Sehenswürdigkeiten beschädigt und Isis' leckeres Spinat-Soufflé zerstört werden. Aus Rache tötet Ping Pong den Dieb und nimmt das Zeitreisegerät wieder an sich. Damit reist er ins Jahre 1969. Doch Ping hat die Mondlandung leider um einige Tage verpasst. Dank einer geheimen Information eines kettenrauchenden Informanten kann Ping jedoch die Originalaufnahme der Mondlandung entwenden und glücklicherweise gibt es keine Kopie. Die amerikanische Regierung lässt Isis entführen und erpresst Ping Pong, die Aufnahme auszuhändigen oder Isis würde umgebracht werden. Dazu wird ein Treffen in der New Yorker U-Bahn Station "World Trade Center" vereinbart. Weil die U-Bahn allerdings mit leichter Verspätung im Bahnhof ankommt, bereiten die Entführer schließlich die Erschießung von Isis vor. In letzter Sekunde kann Isis sich selbst befreien und mithilfe von Ping und der Videoaufnahme zurück in die Zukunft flüchten. Verärgert darüber drehen die Amerikaner die Mondlandung in einem Hollywood-Studio nach und präsentieren das ganze Bildmaterial als Liveaufnahme. Dadurch muss Ping resigniert feststellen, dass sich die Zukunft kaum verändert hat und die Amerikaner weiterhin als erste Menschen auf dem Mond waren. Durch die veränderte Vergangenheit ist man allerdings inzwischen schon viel weiter und die Chinesen stehen in einem Erkundungswettkampf mit den Amerikanern. Die Chinesen versuchen so viele Planeten wie möglich zu erkunden noch bevor die Amerikaner da sind. Ping darf eine dieser Erkundungsflüge begleiten und landet auf dem Planeten Gyrol, wo die Bürger in einem totalitären Staat an den alljährlichen Hungerspielen teilnehmen müssen. Dazu werden jedes Jahr aus der Menschenmenge sechs Personen mit einem Kran heraus gezogen und in den Wettkampf geschickt. Schauplätze * China * Theben, Ägypten * Planet Gyrol * Planet New London * Berlin, Deutschland * Halle, Deutschland (nur erwähnt) * Dresden, Deutschland (nur erwähnt) * Höhle von Niaux, Frankreich Charaktere * Ping Pong * Fürst Midgladze * Berater des Fürsten * Nok-Nok * Ver-Da * Dumah-Mud * Iss-Iss Anspielungen Space Galaxies: Ferne Galaxien Die Haupthandlung basiert auf diesem Buch. Space Galaxies 0: Planet Null Fürst Midgladze und sein Berater sprechen mit einem Berliner Dialekt. Dies war ursprünglich auch für das Originalbuch gedacht, aber dann wieder herausgestrichen, damit die Bösewichte ernst zu nehmen sind. Space Galaxies 2: Dunkle Welt Bei der Verfolgungsjagd in Berlin durchbricht Ping Pong die Berliner Mauer mit einem Krupp 250 GMT. Dies parodiert eine sehr ähnliche Szene in Space Galaxies 2, wo ein Liebherr-Kran ein Zugangstor der Verbotenen Stadt in Peking zerstört. Die Tribute von Panem - The Hunger Games * "Das ist dein erstes Jahr Prim. Sie werden dich nicht ziehen." * Bei der Auswahl der Sklaven, die an den Hungerspielen auf dem Planeten Gyrol teilnehmen, wird ein Kran eingesetzt, der die Kandidaten mit seinem Greifer "zieht". Under the Dome * "In der ersten Staffel von Under the Dome hat 'Big Jim' Rennie mehr Leute getötet als Agent Fox Mulder während der kompletten Serie 'Akte X' das Wort Wahrheit gesagt hat." * Die Stadt New London ist unter einer Kuppel, aus der niemand raus kann. Der einzige Ausweg ist ein geheimer Tunnel. Akte X - Die unheimlichen Fälle des FBI * "In der ersten Staffel von Under the Dome hat 'Big Jim' Rennie mehr Leute getötet als Agent Fox Mulder während der kompletten Serie 'Akte X' das Wort Wahrheit gesagt hat." * Als ein Verschwörungstheoretiker feststellt, dass die Aufnahmen der Mondlandung nur Fake sind, sagt er "Die X-Akten müssen wieder geöffnet werden". Eine klare Parodie der Neuauflage der Fernsehserie im Jahre 2016. * Dank eines kettenrauchenden Informanten gelingt es Ping, die Videoaufzeichnung der Mondlandung zu entwenden. Eine geheimnisvolle Person, die allgemein nur als der "Kettenraucher" bekannt ist, gibt Mulder in Akte X hin und wieder entscheidende Hinweise. PSY - Gangnam Style Als Ping Pong den Fürsten von Gyrol durch die Hauptstadt des Planeten jagt, wird er von einer Gruppe aufgehalten, die zu diesem Song tanzt. James Bond 007 - Goldeneye Die herabfallende Quadriga des Brandenburger Tors ist eine symbolische Anspielung an eine Szene aus Goldeneye. Findet Nemo * "Weißt du, was ich tue, wenn ich frustriert bin? Einfach schwimmen, schwimmen, schwimmen... was machen wir? Wir schwimmen, schwimmen..." Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens "Sieh nur, Isis hat sich mit einem echten BOSCH Bügeleisen die Hände gebügelt..." Crazy Race 2 - Warum die Mauer wirklich fiel Eine Kapitelüberschrift parodiert diesen Filmnamen. Stoppt die Todesfahrt der U-Bahn 123 Als Ping Pong mit der U-Bahn innerhalb von 10 Minuten den Bahnhof "World Trade Center" erreichen soll um dem Erpresser das Geld zu geben, teilt er dem Erpresser per Telefon mit, dass das einfach zeitlich nicht zu schaffen ist. Der folgende Dialog ist eine Parodie des 1974 erschienen Films, in der es einen ähnlichen Dialog gab: "Sie haben noch 6 Minuten." "Das ist mit der New Yorker U-Bahn nicht zu schaffen!" "6 Minuten." "Die voraussichtliche Ankunftszeit ist erst in 10 Minuten." "6 Minuten." "Hören Sie..." "6 Minuten." "Es bringt uns beide doch auch nicht weiter wenn Sie mir andauernd sagen, dass ich noch 6 Minuten habe!" "5 Minuten". Team Knight Rider "Was zu viel ist, ist zu viel. Wir werden dein Souffle rächen." Dieses Zitat stammt Original aus der Folge Zorn der Götter. Ancient Aliens meme Der junge Student, der in den Höhlen von Niaux forscht, sagt "Ich will nicht sagen, dass es Aliens waren. Aber es waren Aliens." Dies parodiert das im Internet weit verbreitete Ancient Aliens meme. Trivia *Dieses Mal parodiert die Handlung des Buches Space Galaxies: Ferne Galaxien. *Einige Szenen sind ehemals verworfene Szenen aus anderen Büchern. Zum Beispiel ist eine Szene eigentlich eine exakte Kopie aus Space Galaxies 0: Planet Null. Jedoch wird hier der ursprüngliche Originaldialog verwendet, der es nicht in die finale Version geschafft hatte (siehe auch den Punkt "Anspielungen"). * Das Mosasaurus war ursprünglich für "Space Galaxies: Ferne Galaxien" geplant. * Die New Yorker U-Bahn Szene basiert auf einer nie umgesetzten Idee für "Space Galaxies 2". * Der Kran ist ein Krupp 350 GMT. * "Nok-Nok" und "Ver-Da" sind eine Anspielung an den Knock-Knock-Witz. * "Iss-Iss" wird von Ping Pong einfach nur Isis genannt, weil er das einfacher aussprechen kann. Fehler * Im Jahre 1969 war die U-Bahn Station des World Trade Centers erst im Bau, da auch die Zwillingstürme erst vier Jahre später fertiggestellt wurden. Der vorher existierende Bahnhof Hudson Terminal wurde bereits 1966 geschlossen.